


Trapped

by RainOfFire



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainOfFire/pseuds/RainOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Jesse's experience trapped in the compound where he cooks meth for Uncle Jack and his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this will go! I'm terrible at grammar and not too familiar with writing but I just do it for fun. Not that this is a fun fic, because it's not. Jesse isn't having too much fun either. Basically should have called this "No fun all around" but oh well.. I'm writing chapter 2 just now.

His teeth rattle against each other. Tears burn into his eyes. Nails pierce into the flesh of his palms. He can’t escape, like a caught animal he watches but can’t do a damn thing. A hand props itself on the small of his back and his movements jerk to a stop. His arms and legs go limp. Suddenly noise floods into his ears, he hears pounding, screaming and wheezing. The noises become more and more frantic and loud until he realises they’re coming from him. The hand on his back slides its way up until Jesse feels his head thrust backwards. Through the tears Jesse sees Jack’s cold eyes staring back at him.  
“You really don’t shut up, do ya kid?” Jack tightens his grip on Jesse’s hair until their eyes are inches apart. His necks feels as if it’s about to break but Jesse keeps his head still, fighting back the reflex to spring his body backwards. His eyes remain on Jack’s, anger boiling up inside. There’s a moment of stillness between the two men. Both staring deep into their souls. Jack waits for his desired reaction, for Jesse to lunge at him but Jesse remains still, his eyes burning holes through Jack’s skull.  
“Hm. Odd one you, are.”  
Jesse refuses to give Jack the satisfaction of reacting and only stares back into Jack’s eyes. Jack laughs and lets go of Jesse’s hair. He slumps back onto the seat of the truck, his temple resting on the window.

When they’re back at the compound, Jesse is left in his pit alone to think about what just happened. Jack’s last words to him before telling Todd to take him to the pit was “Now, that wasn’t very nice to see was it? I sure don’t want to go through that again, you hear me? Especially if it’s that little kid. Don’t like hurting kids, but I will if you do something stupid like that again, you get me?”  
He was already walking away to look for any response.

The next day Todd was being extra gentle with him, and if you didn’t know what he did the night before, he would almost seem caring. Jesse did everything asked from him the following weeks, terrified of stepping out of line. Brock would not get hurt because of him. Following every order and not fighting back worked out well for him too. He wasn’t getting any trouble from the crew any more, it was as if Jesse was invisible. Even Todd seemed more patient with him. And as much as he hoped for it to remain like that, it didn’t.

Jack was walking to the clubhouse after parking his truck, cigarette dangling from his mouth and rifle resting on his shoulder. Singing under his breath and drumming his fingers on the gun – he was in a pretty darn good mood. After just finding out that his latest pay check was a cool $7 million, he wanted to celebrate with the boys. They would hire some hookers, and buy a bar full of beers and get completely hammered. 

As he’s walking he sees the pit where Pinkman sleeps, and he smiles. This Jesse kid is worth millions, and he sure ain’t gonna let him go. He belongs to him now.

Jesse is filtering the solution when Todd, who no longer supervises him constantly, walks into the lab. Jesse ignores him, and keeps his eyes on what he’s doing. Todd hasn’t hit him in a while now, but there’s something about him that makes Jesse always feel on edge around him. He hears Todd cough.

“Hey Jesse. Lookin’ real good in here, keep up the good work.”

Jesse doesn’t say anything and fixates his gaze in front. He just wants him to leave. Todd steps closer to him and Jesse flinches dropping the container onto the counter.  
“Oh, sorry. Forgot you are kind of jumpy and that.” Todd chuckles softly picking up the container and placing it upright. Jesse doesn’t want to look at him.  
“Not really chatty today I guess. That’s fine, I don’t mind. It’s just that Uncle Jack, you see, he wants to talk to you. And, well you know Uncle Jack…I just think it’s best if you, engage in the conversation?”  
Now, Jesse looks at him terrified. Todd noticing the horror in Jesse’s face, reassures him “It’s not bad, I don’t think. He never told me but he won’t hurt you too bad anyway, since you’re valuable to us in one piece.”

Jesse shuffles into the clubhouse and sees Jack sitting with the rest of the crew drinking beer and laughing away at some variety show on the television. Todd rests his hand on the back of the sofa Kenny is sitting on and watches the TV for a few moments, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Jesse glances around trying to catch any weapons lying around. There’s nothing apart from the rifle resting by the side of the couch Jack is sitting on, and the guns that they’re carrying. It’s knuckles today I guess, Jesse muses. That was his preference, since using their bare hands meant the beating didn’t last as long. Their hands would bleed and they’d soon stop, unlike when it was bats and chains they’d use where they’d keep going until boredom kicked in.

Soon, one of them notices Todd and Jesse and hollers “Hey Toddy! Brought your friend with you I see! Why’s he hiding all the way back over there? Make yourself at home – we don’t bite.” They men all turn around and Kenny stands up to walk closer.  
“Hey, little man. Todd’s been singin’ you praises, you know? Says you’re such a hard-worker.” He slings his arm around Jesse’s shoulders and pats his cheek. Jesse doesn’t speak, just stares down at his feet.  
“Jesse, sit down.” Jack is speaking now and Jesse looks up at him. His voice is commanding and causes Jesse to look at Kenny, who grins and nods stupidly. He walks slowly, unsurely, over to the empty seat opposite, Kenny still hovering beside him. He warily sits down and peers down at his fidgeting hands. Nobody speaks. It’s an uncomfortable silence, and Jesse feels his heart thud in his chest and sweat drip from his brows. He’s not sure what’s happening and why no one is speaking and he’s nervous. A few minutes pass, and Jesse can’t bear it any more. He timidly looks up at Jack, and meets the man’s cold deliberate stare. The man keeps his eyes on Jesse in silence for a few moments longer until he cracks a smirk.  
“There we go. I ain’t that ugly am I?” His crew laugh, and Jesse glances at Todd, as if he is going to help him out of this situation. Todd breaks a smile, and Jesse realises he’s looking at the man who killed his ex-girlfriend, as a window for reassurance and it makes him feel pathetic. He looks back at Jack, and he’s now craned forward, elbows resting on his knees, staring intently at him, the smile no longer there. Jesse gulps and feels exposed.  
“Don’t look at Todd over there, when I’m speaking to you. Don’t look at anyone when I’m speaking to you. You look at me and only me, understand?” Jesse draws in a quick breath, and nods.  
“Good. Now that’s settled, let’s have a little chit-chat. We don’t do this often do we?” Jack pauses and raises his eyebrows and waits for Jesse to respond. Jesse, unsure begins to look over to Todd, but stops himself and directs his eyes back to Jack. He nods again.  
“Sorry, what was that? Didn’t catch you.”  
Jesse pulls in a breath again. So this is what it’s going to be.  
“Y-Yes sir.” As soon as the words come out of his mouth he regrets them. Stuttering just makes him sound weak as hell, and “sir” just came out of pure fear. He closes his eyes tight. Jack smiles and leans over and slaps Jesse’s thigh playfully.  
“I’m just messin’ with ya. Look kid, I’m happy with you. You’re doing good in that kitchen, cooking up some grand blue candy in there. We’re getting richer and richer thanks to you.” Jack pats his leg again and slides back to slouch in his seat. He’s grinning a dirty smile, and puffs at his cigarette. He waits for Jesse to speak.  
“Uh…I’m glad. That’s good.” Jesse scratches the back of his head, he feels uncomfortable. Why is Jack telling him this?  
“Good? It’s better than good, kid. So much better, I’m feelin’ extra generous.” Jack leans forward again, and Jesse feels himself edge back.  
“I’m thinking we’re gonna have a little party. Tonight. And I didn’t think it would be right to have you miss out on all the fun.”  
The rest of the men agree and Kenny puts his hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “Right. Even rats need a bit of pussy.” They all laugh, apart from Jesse. He’s bewildered by all of it. It doesn’t add up. He doesn’t believe them and he definitely doesn’t want to be part of their party. There’s a pause, and Jesse take it as cue for him to speak. He gulps.  
“Um, thanks guys. Really, thanks Jack – I appreciate it. But eh, I’m not really one for parties…any more. So thanks for the offer but I’m good.” 

Jack grins wider and stands up, pulls Jesse up by his hood and places his hand on Jesse’s cheek.  
“Now, don’t go all shy on us, boy. We’re all about having a good time here. Paddy, get him a beer.” He pats Jesse’s cheek and goes to sit back down. Paddy, as Jesse now knows him as, hands a can of beer over to him. His hand takes in the feeling of cold metal and after a moment, his trembling hand opens the can.

Jesse is sitting as near to the edge of the sofa as possible, and taps nervously at the can of beer in his hands. His gaze sweeps over the room, taking it all in. He sitting next to one of the crew, he thinks it’s Danny, but he’s not sure, who’s got a naked woman straddling him and whispering in his ear. Every so often her knees bump into Jesse’s despite him being almost half way off the couch. His eyes skim over to Kenny who’s got one of the women pressed to the wall, one hand tangled up in her hair the other roughly slithering down her back, her breasts and under her skirt. Jesse feels sick. 

He feels a light tap on her shoulder and one of the prostitutes is hanging over him, smiling sweetly. Or drunkenly. She’s young with dyed blonde hair. Her skin looks smooth and tanned. Her breasts are squeezed into a well-fitted top and she’s wearing possibly the shortest skirt Jesse has ever seen. She’s pretty. She bends down, her mouth touching his ear.  
“Wanna have some fun, handsome?” Her sweet Texan accent makes Jesse smile. He looks at her face, and fixates on her mouth. She smiles, and leans closer until their lips touch and they kiss. Jesse closes his eyes. Last time he kissed a girl was months ago. It feels good. He feels the girl’s tongue slip into his mouth and he moans. He feels good. He reaches to pull her face closer, to pull her body closer, and then he hears the clink of the metal handcuffs. And suddenly his eyes are open and he’s pulling away. He gapes at her, eyes wide open in horror and jerks his hands down onto his lap. He’s humiliated. He looks back at the prostitute who is now staring dumbfounded at the chains Jesse is trying hard to hide. Her face up close, looks haggard and her make-up is caked into the creases around her mouth. She’s old. She looks back at him, perplexed and Jesse concludes she’s not pretty. Not like Jane or Andrea who were beautiful and had a bit of class to them. The prostitute smiles weakly and moves to cradle his face but Jesse jolts backwards, “Get off me, bitch.” She jumps back slightly and drops her hand.  
“I-I don’t mind them. They’re actually pretty hot.” She attempts another smile. Jesse snorts back a laugh. This is a first – a hooker taking pity on a client.  
“Just go.” She doesn’t move, and again tries to touch his face but Jesse rebuffs it.  
“Just fuck off will you?!” He barks and it’s her turn to trip backwards. She scowls and places her hand on her hips, mutters “Freak” and saunters off to the next guy.

His head falls into his hands, and he tries not to scream. Why is he even here? With effort he strains his head up and he looks around the room. He wants to leave and return to his pit. He stops and sees Jack leaning on the kitchen counter, a woman kissing his neck, one hand around her waist and the other to sip his bottle of beer. Jesse peers up at his face to find Jack staring back at him. He’d seen the whole thing. Jack takes one last look at Jesse then turns to the woman pawing at him, places down his beer, and grabs her head thrusting her face towards his. He drives his mouth over hers and pulls her up onto the counter and tears her leather jacket off. Jesse looks on wide-eyed as Jack proceeds to unbuckle his belt, slide the woman closer and put it up her. Jesse watches as he thrusts into her, her head lolling back and her nails clawing into his neck. Jesse tears his eyes away, and jumps up. He heads for the door stumbling on furniture and bodies on top of other bodies. The cold desert wind hits his skin like a slap to the face, and Jesse gasps for some air. He screams into his knuckles and rams his fist into the side of the building. The silent air is broken by the mocking jingle of his chains. This is his life now. He’s not even man enough to get a willing fuck. He slides down the wall and stares at his prison. This is the only world he’ll ever get to see his whole life. This is it. Cooking meth is all he’ll ever do, every day for the rest of his life - however long that will be. He just hopes it won’t be too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more interactions between Jesse and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the previous chapter - I'm struggling trying to think where I want this story to go. Again, apologies for the shabby writing - i'm still trying to get the hang of this!

The next day, Todd lifts the cover off the bars and offers his usual “Good morning Jesse.” Most people hear the sing-song chirps of birds, a “morning” kiss from their other half and a cup of steaming hot coffee to start off their day. But for Jesse, he’s greeted with honest smiles and cheerful small-talk from the man who killed his girlfriend. A cold reminder of how fucked up his life has become. How removed he is from normalcy he once fought to eradicate in his old life. Now, Jesse relies on routine – a set procedure of how his day will go – and definitely no surprises. Jesse now hates surprises. Any upset to his accustomed structured day only means trouble.  
As usual, Jesse ignores Todd. Todd pulls back the hatch and stands up and waits for Jesse to climb up.  
Jesse, thankfully, spends the new few hours alone. He relishes any alone time he gets. Todd is away with his meeting with Lydia – the bitch who Jesse had fought to save against Mike and Mr. White before the train heist. No loyalties there. 

He makes the most of being in the cool conditions of the lab, having a few beers last night caused a bit of shock to his system and now he was suffering. He’s had a dull thud drumming in his head all day. He sighs as he rests his elbows on one of the tanks. Jesse considers the ‘party’ last night. It was the definition of shit. Not only did he not get any action and feel like some sort of cripple being pitied on, Jack had witnessed it all and then proceeded to mock him by fucking the hooker right in front of his face.  
To teach him a lesson: Jack may well have invited Jesse along to celebrate with them, but the two men are worlds apart. No matter how close Jesse is to feeling like a free man again witnessing his freedom dangle painstakingly close before him at arm’s length, as the tips of his fingers graze the very surface of what life used to be like - the ringing of shackles slap him back to reality. He will never have what Jack has. He is their prisoner. And Jack has made that clear as crystal.

In that moment, the door swings open and Jesse leaps up, spins around to see Jack standing in the doorway. Shit. Jesse grabs the cloth nearest him and springs into wiping the counter furiously. Like a good dog. He hears the slow deliberate footsteps until they stop behind him. Jesse gulps, carefully places the cloth down. He turns to Jack, and he’s wearing a ‘You really think I’m that thick?’ expression on his face. The enthusiastic cleaning skills obviously not fooling him.  
Jack scans Jesse up and down, taking his sweet time too.  
“Hi Jack.” Jesse manages to croak out after the silence is held a few moments too long.  
Jack looks back up at his face, and nonchanlantly asks, “You have fun last night?”  
“Eh, sure. I did – thanks.” Jesse doesn’t sound very convincing and feels Jack inspect his face yet again before replying.  
“Good to hear.” Jack smiles, and with that heads back to the door before stopping mid-step as if he’s just forgotten something.  
“Though when I think about it, I did see you lumber out the door real fast.”  
Jesse doesn’t know what to say to that. But Jack is waiting for an explanation that he already knows but wants to hear from Jesse himself.  
Jesse forces a laugh from the back of his throat, “Yeah, like I said I’m not really the one for parties anymore.”  
A couple of beats. Then Jack smiles, swags out the lab humming quietly under his breath. Jesse is left with an unsettled dread shivering up his spine. Today has not followed schedule.

 

When he’s back in his pit that evening, he thinks about his uneasy encounter with Jack. Was that some kind of caution? Or was Jack just toying with him, so he could feel like the big man? He didn’t like it either way. He’d take Todd’s stiff conversation attempts to these weird moments with Jack any day.  
Suddenly he hears a voice. Phew - it’s only Todd. And it surprises him as soon as his shoulders drop and a sigh escapes his lips. That’s not a word he’d thought would ever come to mind when associating with Todd.  
“Hi Jesse, I’m back.” Jesse doesn’t look up but keeps his gaze fixed on the wall. It’s easier to ignore Todd than engage in conversation because Todd doesn’t get violent if Jesse doesn’t reply. It also helps that Todd isn’t talking to Jesse in order to get a conversation going. When he asks, “How are you feeling?” he doesn’t ever care for the truth. For him it’s just normal conversation that normal people have and Jesse thinks that Todd actually believes he’s a normal person and that this is a normal situation.  
“Lydia is real happy with your purity levels Jesse. She’s really pretty when she smiles. You know, I told her you’re a great worker.”  
Jesse still doesn’t say a thing. He’s already bored of the conversation – he’s heard it all before. Lydia is pretty, Lydia is real happy about the meth you’re being forced to cook by me and my bandit of half-wit brothers, Lydia has a massive stick up her ass, Lydia blah-blah-blah.  
“She even says it’s the level of Mr. White an-“  
“Don’t. Don’t say his name to me ever again, Todd.” Jesse impatiently stares up at him now.  
Todd lifts his hands up sheepishly “Sorry Jesse, noted. Anyway, Uncle Jack asked me to fetch you.”  
“Why?” Todd shrugs, “Not sure but he doesn’t like waiting too much.”  
Jesse sighs in a mixture of frustration with a familiar tinge of panic. He climbs up the ladder and Todd leads him to the clubhouse yet again. 

Kenny is the first one to greet him this time, and pulls Jesse into a headlock. “Hey there little rat. Did a runner on us last night I heard? Pussy not your thing anymore?” He laughs then pushes him back over to Todd. Todd catches Jesse before he falls and steadies him.  
Paddy laughs and throws a can over to Todd. “Kenny, I heard your girl screaming into the small hours of the night. Were you pumping her or stabbing her with a pitchfork?”  
Danny stands up from the sofa and peels back his denim jacket, “Or was it cos she saw you naked?”  
The men laugh and Kenny shoves him back down.  
“Nah boys, fucked her real good. Little slut just kept wanting more and more. Wouldn’t be very gentlemanly if I refused, now would it?” 

“Right, settle down boys and shut the fuck up. Franky hand over the pizza boxes.”

They all sit down and start eating. Jesse just stands and watches awkwardly until Jack peers over at him.  
“Oi rat, what you doing there standing like a little lost turd. Sit down.” He pats the space next to him and motions for Jesse to sit down. Reluctantly, Jesse pads over and sits. Danny throws a pizza slice over to him, but Jesse caught-off guard, misses and it drops on his shirt then slides down and lands face down on his thigh. Like a scene from a comedy sketch. They all snicker and Jack grins and taps his temple with his finger, “You’re not really all there are you kid?”

Jesse eats silently, muting out the conversation being had with the men. Instead, he’s salivating in his mouth with every bite of pizza he has. Right now, he feels like he’s in heaven.  
“Hey, scram outside if you’re going to cum on my couch kid. We don’t want to see that.”  
And now, he’s back in Hell again. Jack is looking at him with an offended expression, amusement curling his lips into a twisted smile. A smile that screams: there may be trouble ahead.


End file.
